


The Only Flower I'm Not Allergic Too

by ImagineMunchkin



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Allergies, Cute bf and gf, F/M, Fluff, Short, has this been done before?, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineMunchkin/pseuds/ImagineMunchkin
Summary: Allergy season and Mask doesn't have his mask.Wrote this for an old friend, it's no longer for them but for you guys instead!
Relationships: Bobble/Mask (Splatoon), Emperor/Gloves (Splatoon), Only briefly mentioned - Relationship
Kudos: 16





	The Only Flower I'm Not Allergic Too

_"Achoo!"_ Mask let out another painful sneeze as he sniffed miserably outside the lobby. 

"Ah! Gesundheit!" Bobble smiled brightly as she handed the cyan inkling sitting next to her another tissue from the box she always carried around with her. Ever since Mask had accidentally broken the straps off his gas mask the other week he'd been reduced to wear a simple face mask in the inkopolis square summer which was prime time for hay fever season. 

"Ugh thanks." Mask took the tissue and gently blew his nose before stuffing it in his jacket.

"You okay now?" 

"Yeah thanks." Mask nodded before turning to look at the shorter inkling girl with a confused look. "What the hell does gesundheit even mean?"

"Mmm," Bobble kicked her legs back and forth in thought before shrugging her shoulders with a grin. "Dunno! I've heard Emperor say it before to Gloves when he sneezes!"

"Ugh  _ those  _ two." Mask rolled his eyes as he leaned back on the lobby wall. "I hate couples that are so overly…. _ cute _ like those two."

"Except us right?" Bobble linked her arm with Mask's, giggling as she noticed the pink flaring up on his pale cheeks.

"Yeah….sure." Mask mumbled sheepishly before suddenly letting out another sneeze, coughing violently as a couple with a bouquet of flowers walked past them. As Bobble eyed the bouquet she turned to look at Mask who seemed to be calming down from his coughing fit.

"Hey Mask?"

"Yeah….?"

"Are you just allergic to just flowers or pollen in general?" 

"Pollen in general but its mostly flowers that trigger my allergies, to be honest they're like my worst enemies." Mask replied rather bitterly as he cleared his throat.

"Oh…." Bobbles smile saddened as she stared at her shoes, reflecting on what Mask had told her.

"What?" Mask raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Oh- it's nothing! I just thought that maybe if you didn't have your allergy maybe you and I could have owned a flower shop together."

"A flower shop?" Mask felt his cheeks flare up with ink as he looked away to hide it from Bobble. "Together….?"

"Yeah!" Bobbles smile returned full force. "I love flowers! I think they're really pretty and they bring happiness to everyone and I wanna do that when I stop turfing!" Bobble let out another giggle. "Of course it's too bad you can’t be around and hate them but then again we can always find something else to do together right?" 

"I...uh." Mask scratched his neck awkwardly as he tried to find his words. "I never said I hated flowers…. I'm just really allergic to them which sucks since I can't enjoy them like everyone else can." Mask slowly intertwined his hand with Bobbles making the blue inkling girl turn to look at him with her own confusion. "Ehhh….besides that though there is one flower that I'm not allergic too." 

"Really!?" Bobble gaspes excitedly, "Which one?"

"Heh….just like you said they're pretty and bring joy to others." Mask pulled Bobble closer and wrapped his around her waist, Bobble this time was the one to blush. Mask pulled his mask down and leaned forward to press a small kiss to Bobble’s cheek, “You’re that flower.”


End file.
